RAI
RAI is a YouTube singer, known for his smooth and soft voice. He also has great vocal range, ranging from low to high. He started out covering mainly J-Pop songs, then expanded into K-Pop and VOCALOID songs. RAI has done covers in several laguages, including Japanese, English, Spanish, Korean and Indonesian, and is not settled on a particular genre. He also shown to be able to rap, as seen in his cover of Eminem's "Lose Yourself". He can cover English songs smoothly with only small traces of an accent, as seen in his duet-ready cover of the Aladdin song "A Whole New World". Spanish fans also commented that he had impressive pronunciation in his Enrique Iglesias cover "Alguien Soy Yo", which is also his most popular solo cover, with over 167K views as of March 2014. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Houkago★Delight (in the Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) Collaboration Units # Raizochu with Michy and Zoey List of Covered Songs (Gackt song) (2009.10.17) # "In Flames" (Gackt song) (2009.10.19) # "Koakuma Heaven" (Gackt song) (2009.10.21) # "Cage" (Dir en Grey song) (2009.10.24) # "In Flames" (Gackt song) -live ver.- (2009.11.09) # "Love Letter" (Gackt song) -Acapella ver.- (2009.11.10) # "Kimi ni Todoke OP" -Acapella ver.- (2009.11.13) # "Lost Angels" (Gackt song) (2009.11.25) # "ACUTE" feat. Яin, RAI and Yami (2009.12.21) # "MAGNET" (2010.01.09) # "TOWER" (2010.01.12) # "Just Be Friends" (2010.01.15) # "Little Traveler" (2010.01.31) # "Cendrillon" feat. RAI and Яin (2010.02.07) # "Gemini" (2010.02.26) # "magnet" feat. Una, Ichiki, Kaito, Anba, RAI, Caspy and Ciel* (2010.03.15) # "Cardioid" (2010.03.19) # "From Y to Y" (2010.03.29) # "Cardoid" feat. Cirno, Zephyria, Sagara Yoru, Ciel*, RAI, Ichiki, Xyz, kuri~n, Luke, Kino, Naichi and Noki (2010.03.30) # "Saihate" (2010.04.06) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" (2010.04.11) # "ETUDE" (Gackt song) (2010.04.24) # "A Whole New World" -male part- (2010.04.28) # "Eternal Love" (Final Fantasy XII song) (2010.05.08) # "Kimi no Taion" feat. kran, bira, Haru, Apol, Яin, RAI, JSR, Sun, Kuro, Ethie, Play, ritz, Kana, Shiki, Rue, Shock and Sagara Yoru (2010.06.14) # "Kimi ga Iru Kara" (Final Fantasy XII song) (2010.06.15) # "Palette" (2010.06.19) # "Lose Yourself" (Eminem song) (2010.07.10) # "Just Be Friends" (2010.07.24) # "Room Sized Logic" (2010.07.24) # "Aka no Kakera" (GHOST OP) (2010.08.07) # "I Don't Love You" (My Chemical Romance song) (2010.08.26) # "ACUTE" feat. RAI, Michy and Zoey (2010.09.23) # "SPICE!" (2010.10.02) # "How Do I Live" (LeAnn Rimes song) (2010.10.02) # "Alguien Soy Yo" (Enrique Iglesias song) (2010.10.13) # "Need You Now" (Lady Antebellum song) (2010.10.16) # "Rain Stops, Good-bye" (2010.11.09) # "Gee" (Girls Generation song) (2010.11.23) # "Terrified" (Katharine Mcphee song) (2010.12.05) # "My Precious" (Jang Geun Suk song) (2010.12.08) # "Still/As ever" (Lee Hong Ki song) (2011.01.10) # "Aitai" (2011.01.16) # "Hello Hello" (Jang Geun Suk song) -ballad ver.- (2011.01.17) # "Kyomu no Owari Hakodzume no Mokushi" (the GazettE song) (2011.01.31) # "Mizerable" (Gackt song) (2011.02.05) # "Letter Song" (2011.02.17) # "Perfect Crime" -duet ready- (2011.03.22) (Taken down on YouTube) # "21 Guns" (Green Day song) (2011.05.28) # "Don't You Wanna Stay" (2011.06.03) # "What Should I Do" -English ver.- feat. RAI and Hakubai (2011.06.11) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (2011.08.19) # "Sweets & Bitters" -Gakupo and Luka ver.- feat. RAI and Яin (2011.08.28) # "Oh Yeah" (2011.09.08) # "Disaat Aku Mencintaimu" (2011.11.08) # "Haitoku no Kioku~The Lost Memory~" feat. Razzy, RAI and Sagara Yoru (2011.12.22) (Deleted) # "Smiling" (collab) (2012.03.25) # "Yuna's Ballad Piano" (Final Fantast X-2 song) (2012.03.29) # "magenta" (2012.04.06) # "Mirai Chizu" (Future Map) feat. RAI, Caspy, Denny, Ryan, ¤Fyre and R.ol (2012.04.09) # "Yank" (Wali Band song) (2012.05.29) # "Tell Your World" -Piano ver.- (2012.08.17) # "You and Beautiful World" (2012.08.23) # "Sarishinohara" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.11.17) # "Kanshou Reflection" (2012.12.05) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide and Seek Envy) feat. RAI and Ami (2013.01.14) # "Idol wo Sakase!" feat. Houkago★Delight (2013.01.18) # "The Lost Memory" feat. RAI, Razzy and Sagara Yoru -reupload- (2013.02.02) # "Little Things" (One Direction song) (2013.04.01) # "Masih Aktif" (2013.04.10) # "The Longest Time" (How I Met Your Mother song) -Acapella ver.- (2013.04.11) # "Utsukushiki Zankoku na Sekai" (Shingeki no Kyojin ED) (2013.07.13) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) (2013.07.17) # "This I Promise You" (N*sync song) (2013.09.14) # "There is No Tomorrow, Now" (Trouble Maker song) (2013.11.11) # "Please Forgive Me" (Bryan Adams song) (2013.12.07) # "Let it Go" (Frozen song) (2013.12.14) # "Say Something" (2013.12.29) # "Love is an Open Door" (Frozen song) feat. RAI and Ami (2014.02.15) # "Alive" (Krewella song) (2014.03.29) # "All of Me" (John Legend song) (2014.04.26) # "Tell Your World" -Piano ver.- feat. Mimi, ¤Fyre, RAI, Ketsuban, Passion, Xandu, Sneko, Juju, Rii, and Tonkhai (2014.06.18) # "Yuki no Hana" (Nakashima Mika song) (2014.07.20) # "Unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul ED) -dj-Jo Remix ver.- (2014.08.24) # "You and I Both" (Jason Mraz song) -Acoustic ver.- (2014.10.26) # "Sekai ga Owaru Made Wa" (Until the World Comes to an End) (Slam Dunk ED2) (2015.05.02) # "Bella Luna" (Jason Mraz song) (2015.07.12) # "Butterfly" (Digimon Adventure Tri OP) (2015.11.22) # "Like I'm Gonna Lose You" (John Legend and Meghan Trainor song) -Acoustic ver.- feat. Ai-Say and RAI (2016.01.12) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Trivia *He uses SAMSON CO1U USB Studio Condenser Microphone.His YouTube about page *He uses Mixcraft 4.0 to mix. *He uses Wavepad Sound Editor to record. External Links * Twitter * Facebook fanpage * SoundCloud